Prefects Bath
by just an0ther weasley
Summary: a place forbidden to most, do you dare to enter? what will you find? a/n a little stange, but read AND review, reviews make me happy!


"Hmm, new prefect?" Professor Dumbledore asks you. "You'll be able to use the prefects bath, fourth door down from that repulsive statue of Bernard something or other. Password's 'Turkish Bath'."   
  
Figuring you've got nothing to lose, you head towards the baths. Once inside, you see Hallie, a Gryffindor at Hogwarts. She's posting a sign nest to the tub, which must have a hundred different taps.   
  
"A hundred and one, actually," Hallie says matter-of-factly.   
  
You're shaken, not realizing you had spoken aloud.   
  
"What's that for?" you ask.   
  
"A list of what each tap does," she answers.   
  
"What'd you mean?" you ask.   
  
"Take a look at the list," she says, motioning you over. "I made it with some friends."   
  
"How do I know which one is which?"   
  
"There's a little number scratched in the side of the tap. Have fun. And I'll warn you: if you don't look at this list you may get a surprise.. they don't mix well. In fact, some of them are downright dangerous!   
  
And, before else, I must say *who* those friends are and what they did. In Alphabetical order:  
  
3of4: 15, 79   
Amy: 7, 10, 11, 13   
Crookshanks: 20, 91-94   
Duran: 75-77   
Emily: 14   
Greencat: 24-28, 50-52, 68-74   
Grene: 31, 80, 86-88, 90, 95-98   
Hallie: 5, 8, 9, 12, 22, 43, 61, 62, 64, 81-85, 89, 99, 100, a little bit of the beginning story.   
Hermione: 29   
Hiroko: 6   
Jinx: 17, 19, 23   
JK Rowling: 1-4 (reworded so we don't get sued)   
Lauren (ie. Stardust, who posted this fic): 32-39, 45-49, 53-60, 63, 66, 67, 78, 101, beginning story.   
Lily: 21   
ME5: 40-42   
Nick: 30, 65   
PinkCat: 18   
Tae: 16, 44   
  
"Thanks," you say uncertainly, and turn towards the paper Hallie just posted.   
  
"No problem, anytime! See you around!"   
  
THE LIST:   
1. Football sized bubbles, colored blue and pink.   
2. Thick foam, ice-white.   
3. Purple clouds that are heavily purfumed and hang above the water.   
4. Liquid that bounces in large arcs off the water.   
5. Golden liquid that's all warm and fuzzerly. Very cozy.   
6. Crystal Ice Blue: It fills the basin with silvery-blue stuff that is like mercury but not dangerous. It's cold at first, but very relaxing after a while. Very slippery.   
7. The Mountain Stream Tap: A veritable creeks comes outta the faucet, complete with wildlife, vegetation, and rocks.   
8. Thick grey bubbles the size of bowling balls.   
9. Teeny tiny dark blue bubbles that sink to the floor of the bath and are very sticky.   
10. Musical Bubbles: They play a song when you pop them.   
11. Edible fruity bubbles.   
12. Scented Bubbles: Come in chocolate, caramel, coffee, cocanut, raspberry and vanilla.   
12. Magical Circus Bubbles: The bubbles put on a show.   
14. Every time you duck under the water, it makes your skin a different shade of blue.   
15. Bubbles that change colors every 2 seconds.   
16. Bubbles you can skulpt into objects.   
17. Pours out silver crystals that pop when they hit the water, realeasing some yummy smelling stuff.   
18. Bubbles that, when you pop them, turn into cute leetle fuzzy-wuzzy creatures that skin around on top of the water for amusement.   
19. Shoots out a brilliant blue bubble every few minutes that floats around the room playing music during before it pops (you tell it what to play).   
20. Small, clear bubbles with red rose petals inside, and when they pop, your bath looks all romantic.   
21. Sunshine Bubbles: Golden yellow bubbles that make the room glow with light and make your bath wonderfully warm.   
22. A liquid that's really cold and uninviting.   
23. Greenie blue water that looks like the ocean and actually makes waves.   
24. Little green bubbles that smell like woodsmoke.   
25. Bubbles that pop and turn into quiet fireworks.   
26. Bubbles with food inside them so when you pop them you get a snacky.   
27. Multi-colored water.   
28. Scrubbing bubbles.   
29. Bubblegum pink bubbles that float lazily above the water and don't pop until the bath is done.   
30. Bubbles shaped like little fishies that swim around.   
31. Bubbles that are clear when they come out, but different swirly colors when you pop them.   
32. Bubbles filled with green jello.   
33. Bouncable Bubbles: They sink to the bottom of the tub.   
34. Creamsickle Tap: Expanding pale orange foam that smells of citrus that releases white vanilla scented fog and pearly bath beads.   
35. Golf ball sized bubbles that look like bearls.   
36. Celebration Bubbles: Release confetti when they pop.   
37. Steaming hot water comes out of this tap, but it sounds like a chorus of birds.   
38. Tap releases yellow foam that smells of Christmas cookies.   
39. Tap releases a light rain into the tub, and when it clears there's a rainbow.   
40. Releases bubbles that cause hallucinations during class.   
41. Bubbles that are purple and release very tiny purple diamonds.   
42. Releases purple water with purple foam and purple cleaners.   
43. Releases liquid that squiggles around in figure eights, then slides to the bottom of the pool. A few minutes later it bubbles back up and erupts, spraying the whole room with sweet-smelling perfume.   
44. Bubbles you can have a snowball fight with, only warmer.   
45. Memory Bliss: Citrus scented, swirly lavendar and lime green water, that makes you remember one thing you have forgotten.   
46. Rather unremarkable heated water, except that it cures the hiccups.   
47. The lightest, frothiest bubbles ever: you float without trying.   
48. Sparkly, star studded, golden water that you can breath in.   
49. Dense white foam that transforms you into a traditional mermaid for as long as your bath lasts.   
50. Gushes out green jello.   
51. Spills out stars that float up above the bath.   
52. Little silvery bubbles that chime like bells.   
53. Creamy looking water that is actually all the colors of the rainbow. It turns your hair red, then orange, then yellow, and so on, for as long as your bath lasts.   
54. Foamy red bubbles that change to orange, then yellow, and continues in rainbow order. While the bubbles are red, you see in shades of red, when it's green you see in shades of green, and so on, until the bubbles pop.   
55. Spews out pink shaving cream and jell.   
56. Heavy jade colored bubbles that sink to the bottom, then pop up every five minutes, spraying you with almond scented shampoo.   
57. Calming bubbles: if you get into baths in a foul temper, a few of these pale green bubbles, shaped like little hearts, smelling like cinnamon, will calm you down. Good for thinking.   
58. Body and Soul Bubbles: You can leave your body for five minutes when using these emerald green bubbles.   
59. Aqua Fresh: the clearest water, wonderfully warm and minty scented.   
60. Glow in the dark bubbles: Turn off the lights and they glow neon shades.   
61. Scented and Flavored Bubbles: smell like your favorite scent and taste like your favorite flavor. They're edible.   
62. Twinkie-shaped bubbles with gloppy cream inside. When it bursts the cream dollops into the water and makes it feel all nice and soft.   
63. Water that sucks you down the drain.   
64. A tap that trickles warm water mixed with a strawberry-colored liquid that cures all burns, cuts, bruises, etc.   
65. A tap that releases one bubble that gets bigger the longer you leave the tap on.   
66. Isle of the Penguins: Black and white bubbles are accompanied by a penguin shaped scrub brush, a washcloth with penguins on it, a bottle of shampoo in the shape of a penguin, and several real live penguins.   
67. Tiny clear bubbles filled with feathers.   
68. A tap that makes fountains in the water that can support your weight.   
69. A tap that pours out seawater, complete with sand, seaweed, and various forms of marine life.   
70. Furry bubbles that are all soft and nice.   
71. A dolphin tap! The dolphins come out and play with you while you have your bath.   
73. Bubbles that make you invisible.   
74. Crystal bubbles that you can see the future in.   
75. Thick purple intoxicating fog that makes it look like your crush is in the tub with you (dressed).   
76. Wish Bubbles: Pop one and a minor wish will come true.   
77. Butter beer tap. Nummy!   
78. Quick-clean bubbles: Dunk under these frosty bubbles for a second and come out as fresh and clean as though had had scrubbed for hours. Convenient when you're short on time.   
79. Bubbles that you can carry out of the water for 2 days. Act like Filibusters wet-start, no-heat fireworks.   
80. Bubbles that are filled with flying animals that soar above your bath, breathing fire and cotton candy.   
81. A liquid that has sparklies flying around inside it.   
82. Plain cold water.   
83. Plain hot water.   
84. Plain warm water.   
85. Bubbles shaped in all kinds of every day things.   
86. Bubbles that you can write and draw on the walls with.   
87. Bubbles that talk when you pop them.   
88. Bubbles that fountain out hot chocolate.   
89. Bubbles that are edible, and as soon as you swallow them, a sound effect comes up (available in horn, screech, chicken cluck, quill scratching across parchment, and water glooshing).   
90. Bubbles that tell your future. When they pop, a small scene from your future your life is displayed before your eyes.   
91. Magic 8 Ball Bubbles: Ask a yes or no question and the answer comes out, written in red bubble bath.   
92. Manicure bubble bath. Stick your nails in, imagine what they should look like, and presto.   
93. Stardust: A Fine golden dust that gives your body a spage age shimmer.   
94. Best Wishes Bubble Bath: Stick a message up it before your friend has a bath, and teeny cupids come out and sing it to you.   
95. Bubbles that have huge fluffy towels in them.   
96. Bubbles that play music by your favorite band and make them 'appear' in the tub next to you (dressed).   
97. Steamy Bubbles: They fill the whole room with steam, so it is like a sauna.   
98. Bubbles that sink into your bath and transform you into any shape you want until you get out of the tub.   
99. Bubbles that have all sorts of happy scenes, from all around the world in all different times. People dancing, fireworks, anything. Tiny little things.   
100. Bubbles that are your favorite color and splash liquid of the same shade. 

101. Burping Bubbles: Burp 9 popular tunes.

A/N: The idea does NOT belong to me. It belongs to Hallie, and this was a fun thing we did after book four came out at a RPG site I used to go to. 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dumbledore of the baths, (they belong to Rowling). And the idea is property of Super Hallie. And the list at the top shows everyone who contributed. I was Lauren.


End file.
